


Life Saver

by 1_800_fiction



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Fights, Injury, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_800_fiction/pseuds/1_800_fiction
Summary: Request: Can you do a Thor x reader and also the rest of the avengers where the reader is injured and close to dying on a mission but gets saved.Warning is a bit harsh but better to warn.
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Life Saver

The day was just starting and just as you stepped out of the shower, the orange and yellow glow of the sunrise gleamed on your wet skin. Smiling at the beauty, you dried off and changed. Rumour has it that a huge uprising in Hydra agents are coming and you had a mission briefing to attend shortly. 

You could say it was just another day at the office. The world could be ending, and it wouldn’t shock you. It was a harsh reality to get used to but now you were here and one of the best agents around. Just as you finished putting your shoes on, F.R.I.D.A.Y’s alarm blared through the halls. It was a special alarm that alerted everyone to drop everything and get to the control room as soon as possible. Knowing the seriousness, you ran through the halls just as everyone else was doing.

Fury nodded at your entrance just before starting his speech. Right now, there was an attack on New York. Not again, you thought, rolling your eyes. Just another rodeo I guess. After the quick brief, you and the Captain hopped into a helicopter, rushing to get to the scene. Thor was flying alongside you, wielding his hammer. Your heart skipped a beat as you saw him out the window. Despite denying it constantly, you knew you had feelings for him. He was always so kind and charming, how could you not want him? 

A loud bombing sound from the distance blew your eardrums, creating a painful ringing sound. All the other crew were the same as well at the pilots, before passing out. The helicopter started going down and with panic, you pulled the man from the seat and grabbed control of the helicopter. Just as you were out of the fog, you could see the flames from the side but it wasn’t near your biggest problem. 

Thor witnessed the damage and guided the helicopter down to the shaking ground below. Chaos was everywhere and not knowing what to do, grabbed your weapons. Steve handed them to you before walking out at your side, fighting the monsters around. It was hard to fight, to breathe with all the dust and debris around. The monsters came from every direction and angle, there was no way of getting through this as easy as you once thought. 

You saw the others around, Wanda in the air fighting the big creatures while the Hulk went around smashing them into buildings. This was going to be tough, it wasn’t like the other kind of attacks you’d seen or been in before. Back to back, you and Steve were a power duo, killing near all aliens in sight. Your chest was tight, breathing fast and hands shaking. 

“Let’s go,” you said running away to avoid showing your weakness. Just as you turned a corner, you saw Thor fighting multiple of the human soldiers you hadn’t seen before. One was approaching him from behind which he wasn’t aware of.

“No!” You sprinted across and pushed him to the ground. Just as he fell, the knife from the soldier went into your abdomen. The air was yanked from your body and adrenaline racing through your veins. Everything went blurry as you met the ground in a haze. You could only hear yelling and loud noises as you were not being able to make sense of anything going on. Thor knelt beside you, cradling your body in his arms. Looking up at him, you saw pain and sadness in his eyes.

“Don’t die on me, Y/N” He whispered as he lifted you up. Steve yelled from below, calling him back to the fight but Thor didn’t care. The cool evening air rushing through your body as Thor raced to get you help. 

“Thor” You winced.

“Save your breath, you’ll be alright,” He said with such a calming tone it could have put you to sleep instantly.

“I need to tell you” You cried out.

“Shh, keep your energy. We can talk after” You started to cry, showing your true weakness. You were terrified of dying. Thor’s strong arms gave you little comfort so you just listened to his voice.

Back at Stark tower, he landed on the pad and ran to find the medic staff. As he lay you down, you saw the blood-stained on him just before you let out your last breath for your last words.

“I love you”

—

Waking up in a haze, you saw the wires and tubes attached to you. You groaned as you tried to sit up but the strong pain in your body dragged you back down. 

“Y/N?” Thor rushed over from the chair in the corner. You looked up at him as he smiled at you.

“What happened?” You said with barely a voice. He grabbed your hand and brushed the hair from your face.

“You saved me. That knife you took, it was from my father’s volt that could have killed me instantly. For that, I thank you” Thor explained. The memories started coming back but you were never aware of the knife’s properties. Blood rushed to your cheeks in embarrassment as you remembered what you told him.

“Anytime” You smiled at him, trying to remain normal. 

“We almost lost you. I’m glad you’re alive, Y/N” He said, looking into your eyes just as he kissed you gently. Your lips melted together as you smiled against them. 


End file.
